memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Chelon
The 'Chelon's, also called 'Chelarian's and 'Rigellian's, were a sentient race resembling large saber-toothed turtles. They were native to Rigel III in the Beta Quadrant and were a Federation member race. Biology They descended from a race of saber-toothed turtles who evolved to walk upright. They averaged in height from about 1.75 meters to 2 meters. They only had one sex and reproduced by laying eggs. ( ) Chelon performed male or female gender roles at different points in their lives. Many Chelon often took a permanent gender role of male or female, however traditionalists in their society refused to take on such gender roles. ( ) Though they lacked agility, they were a hardy race, and their shells gave them excellent protection. As they evolved in the Rigel system, they were highly resistant to ultraviolet radiation, with a lesser resistance to other kinds of radiation. As an aquatic species that dwelled in swamps, Chelarians were skilled swimmers. They preferred the warm and humid weather of Rigel III and found most other worlds uncomfortable. A Chelarian's fangs gave it a powerful biting weapon ( ). Chelons, during times of stress or combat, emitted a deadly contact toxin through their skin, which could be transmitted via a claw strike. ( |Mere Mortals}}) Culture Rigellians had attendants who served, fed, and cared for them. This gave the attendants the real power in Rigellian society. When worn, armor served a mainly ceremonial function. ( ) Despite their natural weapons, armor and size, Chelarians were actually relatively peaceful. Modern, civilized Chelarians had little skill with their bite attack. Instead, some trained to use it in combat. The Chelarian homeworld was Rigel III, though many also lived on Rigel II. Here, they had a number of steadings in the swamps, where they grew more difficult crops than on the neighboring plantations. They worked as middle-men between the local Orions and Vulcanoid Rigelians. ( ). History Older sources called the Chelarians "Rigellians", though that name fell into disuse to avoid confusion with other races going by the names "Rigellian" and "Rigelian". The Chelarians became members of the Federation in 2275 ( ). The Federation's 23rd century operation was represented by a Chelon, Ambassador Jetanien. ( }}) Later, in 2379, a Chelon served as a biologist aboard the . ( ) Background In some novels these Rigellians are presumed to come from the same solar system – Rigel – as the Rigelians; their specific species being "Chelon," or "Rigellian Chelon." When Mego produced a 3.75" Saurian action figure for its ST:TMP line, the company inadvertently called it a "Rigellian". In the Last Unicorn Games and Decipher roleplaying games, they are called "Chelarians" and hail from Rigel III (Chelar). Details about this species, including their name, comes from notes created by Fred Phillips and Robert Fletcher for Star Trek: The Motion Picture and can be found in The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture. External link * Category:Races and cultures category:alpha and Beta Quadrant races and cultures Category:Beta Quadrant races and cultures Category:Rigel system Category:Non-humanoid species Category:Chelons Category:Reptilian races and cultures Category:Aquatic races and cultures